Bitten
by Wise-Girl 826
Summary: Percy gets bitten by a werewolf, and has to follow a lot of new rules, something he has never been good at. Percabeth eventually, I promise. New marks. Flashing eyes. Amazing power. What will happen when he has to be separated from everything he loves at camp and sprung into a whole new world of man-haters and strange wolves? Genres could change later. New take on werewolves.
1. Chapter 1

BITTEN

**A/N: In this fan fic the Heroes of Olympus never happens and the next great prophecy does not apply to Percy. He finally has some peace, or so he thinks… Oh and also I am planning on making this a Percabeth, they are going to break up and get back together later on. Trust me there is a reason for everything. I hate myself for breaking them up but they be together again!**

Percy wasn't sure what the problem was. He and Annabeth had just been having so many fights lately. They were growing apart. Even after Athena finally OK'd the relationship.

Everyone thought they were perfect together and belonged that way.

Percy and Annabeth weren't so sure.

Even after everything they had been through, they weren't sure.

Maybe that was the problem-they had been through too much.

They had defeated a Titan together and saved Olympus. They had made Annabeth the new architect, which she loved.

The problem?

They never had time for each other.

Percy was always on a quest and Annabeth was always on Olympus. All of this was straining their relationship.

They still loved each other, but they didn't feel happy anymore.

When they did get to see each other they were both so exhausted that neither even remembered what they had talked about the next day.

They hadn't really seen each other since the day after their underwater kiss, which was eighteen months ago.

Yes, she knew his Achilles heel. He still trusted her above anyone else.

He was still in love with her.

That's why, he realized, that he had to let her go.

If you love something, then set it free.

That is what brought them here, to some woods just outside of camp borders. They were sitting on a rock in the moonlight, near a stream. They cold smell the sweet scent of the strawberry fields, though they could not see them.

They were sitting a little bit apart, it was the first time they were both awake and alert together.

"Percy…" Annabeth started, then faltered.

"Annabeth." A wary Percy replied.

They could both feel the strain, it was weighing them down.

"I think that-that we should, oh gods I can't do this!" Annabeth said.

"Then maybe I should." Percy said, regret obvious in his face.

"Go on." Annabeth ushered, a sad smile on her face and tears barely evident in her eyes.

"I love you Annabeth. And I trust you above anyone else I know. That's why this is so hard, and why it has to be done."

"We both know our relationship has been heading this way for a while." She replied.

"If you truly love someone, then you have to set them free. I don't think we should break up. I think we should just take a little bit of time to think and sort through our emotions. You've said it yourself, it will take years to finish Olympus, and with all these darn quests I have to go on."

"I understand." Annabeth said.

"A break, not a break-up, just a little break." She said, a relieved smile appearing on her face. A weight had been lifted off of both their shoulders.

They embraced, and kissed one last time. They both agreed that they needed a break and were still best friends. They will always be best friends. No matter what.

With that Percy watched as Annabeth walked back to her cabin, she would leave very early tomorrow. This was their last chance to see each other for a while.

Percy knew he should get back, it wasn't safe so near the border. All sorts of creatures are attracted to it.

That's when he felt something off to Percy.

It wasn't the usual monster feeling though, this one was stronger, yet weaker at the same time.

He felt as though he should move, but was rooted in place. He felt frozen, but he wasn't physically.

That's when a pure white wolf with black spots on his or her fur leapt out of the brush. It looked deadly, a snarl etched on its face, fear being struck into Percy by its glowing silver eyes.

He couldn't move. The wolf was just so majestic looking.

For a moment, just for a moment, he marveled at it.

Slightly bigger than the average wolf, and somehow, Percy knew, smarter.

The wolf took that moment to lunge at Percy, who dodged-almost.

The wolf bit down on his arm as he uncapped riptide, cursing himself for not acting sooner.

He swung his sword down in a deadly arc, the wolf would have been decapitated, except that in the next instant it was gone, vanished.

This left a very confused Percy.

What had just happened?

He looked down at his arm and was surprised to see it already healed. Had that even just happened?

Percy shook it off and headed back to camp.

What harm could a small bite do? Especially one that has already healed.

Oh how wrong he was, even if he did not know that yet.

**Other chapters will be longer!**


	2. Chapter 2

Glass. Broken glass.

That's what it felt like, when Percy awoke in the middle of the night screaming.

Broken glass was rushing through his veins, getting closer to his heart.

His body scrunched up in pain, and he fell to the floor, thrashing and falling next to the fountain.

He felt his body stretching, every one of his bones felt as if it were cracking.

He howled in pain, literally.

His back arched, and the last thing he remembered before blacking out was feeling his eyes change, and something else take over his mind.

**~THIS IS A LINE BREAK. HAVE A BLUE COOKIE WHILE YOU WAIT.~**

Percy woke up the next morning in the woods, with absolutely no idea how he got there.

He felt different, stronger and his vision was better.

He shook his head, then realized where he was.

The woods near Camp Half-Blood.

He also realized that he was completely naked, and had no idea why or what had happened last night.

He tried to get up-then almost fell down in pain once he had.

He limped over to a break in the woods, hoping that no one would be there to see him in all his glory.

Luckily, it was still dark out.

The moon had just barely disappeared beyond the horizon.

He somehow ended up near his cabin.

He was about to make a run for it when he randomly thought of something brilliant.

It was a new experience for him.

He was near the creek, can't he make clothes out of water?

He concentrated for a moment, and almost immediately the water did what he asked.

"That was odd," he thought, "It usually takes a lot more concentration to do stuff like this. Why am I so powerful all of a sudden?"

He opened his eyes, and brought the water to wrap around his legs like a pair of pants would.

"Oh sh!t!" Percy thought, "That stuff is freezing! ."

He slowly warmed the water to a point that it was comfortable, then realized something.

His water pants were still see-through.

He thought for a moment, then hardened the water slightly.

It was now the thickness of jeans, but still clear.

Dang, he wished he could change the color of the water.

He sat down for a moment, trying to figure out what to do.

Thankfully he had the water, so he didn't have to sit down on the forest floor butt-naked.

He looked down, then realized that the water color HAD changed.

His water-pants were now cobalt blue. And no longer see through.

He focused on that for a moment, and ran for his cabin.

In the hurry to get to his cabin, he almost didn't realize how much his senses had improved.

Almost.

He saw everything- the white house in the distance, the road out of CHB, the odd glow of the Artemis cabin, and the almost full moon.

He could smell things too, the familiar scent of the ocean, the monster dust scent that would forever emit from whatever clothing he had-in his cabin, the grass, and an odd, inviting scent.

He heard the angry New Yorkers in the distance, the grasshoppers near his speeding feet, an odd humming noise somewhere.

He moved so quickly that all this happened in about one second as he made his way from the dark woods to the door of his ever-familiar cabin.

He walked inside, then put on some clothes.

He sat down on his bed, then looked around.

That's when he noticed a lot of strange things.

His fountain was broken.

His blanket was torn to shreds, as were the clothes he was wearing earlier that night.

"What the flip is going on here?" he thought.

He tried to come up with a solution- but found he couldn't think straight.

That humming noise kept getting louder and higher pitched.

How were the rest of the campers sleeping through this? 

He decided that a shower might help clear his mind, as water usually does.

He walked into his bathroom, and stripped down. He didn't even need a towel- one perk of beinhgg a child of Poseidon.

He looked in the mirror randomly as he was about to get in.

He froze in his tracks.

Staring back at him was a 16 year old with raven-black hair, and tanned skin. He also had bright silver eyes and an odd tattoo on his left shoulder.

He fully stepped in front of the mirror-just staring.

The tattoo wasn't just on his shoulder.

There was a solid half moon shape on his upper left shoulder, with silver swirling marks protruding out from around it. There was black intermingled with it also, the lines went from his upper left shoulder and stopped near the right side of his chest, slowly fading out.

He was thoroughly confused at this point, and to top it all off the noise was getting louder.

Finally he had had enough .

He put on a pair of jeans and ran blindly in the direction of the noise.

He just ran, he ran until he felt his body stop and open a door, then walk inside.

What surprised him though is when he got onto his knees and exposed his throat in submission-he never submitted!

He slowly opened his eyes, and standing there herself was the moon goddess and man hater herself-Lady Artemis.

"Welcome Percy. You probably have a lot of questions for me."

He tried to reply, and found he could not open his mouth.

"You have permission to speak guardian."

"What?"

"I assume that you are confused, which is really to be expected for a newbie"

"Umm a newbie of what?"

"My Guardian Wolves of course."

"Wait, what?"

"I assume I should start from the beginning."

"Just forget about yourself for a moment Wolf. I will explain all that is lost upon you."

"Umm OK?"

Artemis rolled her eyes.

"It was not a question, most faithful guardian."

"A Guardian of Artemis is a demigod or demigoddess who has been chosen to further protect Earth, the gods, and the hunt. "

"Wolves are the only males accepted by the hunt-they are practically siblings."

I chose to create this breed of wolf-humans centuries ago, and it was only two wolves.

"One female, and one male. Each meant for each other. They could never hurt each other through the bond I created between them. The hunt would never have a reason to dislike the wolves."

"My wolves are faster, stronger, and more powerful than regular humans."

"They unconditionally serve and protect everyone- and give purpose to lost demigods."

"They however, evolved far more than I ever thought they would. They were venomous. They created more and more. The pack had fifteen wolves that had the same blessing as my hunters before I stopped them. From then on they would only be able to change demigods during a full moon. There are many more pack rituals that you will get to know if you join my pack."

"There are currently six wolves. Seven if you join."

"What do you say Percy? Will you accept your title as guardian of the hunt?"

"What the flip?" He replied.

"You give me that little bit of really weird life-changing information and then are vague with the details? Just come out with it. What the f*ck is wrong with me?"

"Percy, language." The arrogant goddess scolded, before continuing. "You know that monster that bit you? That was a wolf, whose identity will most likely amaze you. You are basically Hollywood's version of a werewolf accept silver strengthens you. I created werewolves and they guard my hunt. There are now seven in existence-as I do not count Lycaon. You don't remember anything from last night do you?"

"No, I actually don't. Why am I supposed to believe any of this?"

"One- you bear my mark. Two- you have silver eyes right now. Three- you went on a rampage last night during your first shift and almost killed three innocent mortals before I sedated you and brought you back to camp."

Percy just sat there, mouthy hanging open.

"How do you know all this stuff about me?"

"A bond was created between us as soon as my wolf accidentally bit you. You belong with my pack now."

"You want me to just up and leave Camp Half-Blood? All my friends? What about Grover, Annabeth, My dad!"

"As soon as you were bitten Annabeth stopped caring for you- you shall learn why later. You can still see Grover- you guard nature after all. Your presence would comfort him. Your father already knows. He passd out when I told him, which is when I called you to my cabin to talk."

"What would happen if I stayed and just wolfed out here?"

"You would most likely kill anyone around you- including Chiron .You need instruction and training- which you can only get fro the wolves."

"So its come with you right now unquestioningly or possibly kill all of my friends in a wolfy rage."

"Pretty much, yes."

'Why am I even believing this at all?"

"Because your wolf recognizes my presence. You will understand soon enough."

"Whatever. I'll freak out about all this later when I actually process it."

"What the Hades. I have nothing to lose. Apparently I'm already a monster. I don't really have a purpose here or anything to do. Its kind of boring."

"You are offering me a new life with purpose and adventure instead of constant pointless quests."

"Yes, retrieving Aphrodite's hairbrush for her from Mount St. Helens was quite ridiculous."

"THANK YOU!" Everyone said it was an honor. It was so boring and why am I talking about this right now with a ma hating goddess?"

"Percy do you accept my offer or not?"

"Sure. What the Hades. I have nothing better to do."

"Good, now take my hand for a moment- and never speak of it to anyone. The only reason you can touch me is that you are a wolf and were already a slightly decent male."

"Yes, ma'am."

With that they flashed out of Artemis' cabin and to who knows where.

**IMPORTANT INFO INSIDE PLEASE READ**

**A/N: So how did you like it? I am dead tired so I may redo this chapter later. I will explain more next chapter, this was kind of a quick filler. If you guys want me to re do this chapter then just say so and I'll figure it out when I an think straight. Let me put up the next chapter and explain more first before I make a decision though. I'll update a little later by the way, I will be adopting another story so updates will come a little bit later, sorry. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: I would first like to say thank you guys, I would also like to say THIS IS PERCABETH! A/N at bottom if you want to know why this update is so late.**

They arrived in the middle of a circle of six wolves, who all looked at Percy hungrily.

Then they sniffed the air and relaxed a little bit as they went back to whatever they had been doing before his sudden arrival.

Except for two of the wolves.

One was the pitch-black wolf with white socks that bit Percy.

The other was a grey-blue she wolf that couldn't take her eyes off of me, physically could not .

The black wolf walked up to me, and was suddenly a scrawny , tall, olive-toned 14 year old that I recognized easily.

"Nico?"

"Hey Perce. Woah- wolf eyes much? Pure silver. Dang Perce you're powerful. I just have silver flecks in mine."

"You're a wolf? Since when?"

"Well, remember when I ran away after Bianca died?"

"Yea, course I do. Scared me half to death looking for you."

"The reason I kept away after the first couple of months wasn't because of how angry I was, well it was a part of the reason but… This is why."

"Why did you get bitten?"

"I chose it actually. I stumbled across them when I shadow-traveled incorrectly, which is supposed to be impossible so the fates must have been helping. Anyway, the wolves took a liking to me and I wasn't allowed to leave cuz I knew that they existed. A full moon came along and I learned more about the pack. I knew they gave new purpose to demigods so I asked to get the bite."

"Ok so why did you bite me?" Percy asked.

"Bloodlust, it tends to make us crazy when separated from the pack; which death-brain here was." A new, fairly pretty girl impatiently interrupted. . He then realized it was that girl who had been staring at him.

He locked eyes with her, and they stared for a moment.

"Who are you?" Percy asked, taking in the electric blue eyes with beautiful silver specks refracting in the light.

"Krystal Dante, daughter of Zeus. You?" she asked, as confidently as she could while being mesmerized by his eyes as well.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

She looked at him shocked, then they couldn't take it anymore. They shifted into their wolves.

Percy didn't really know what was happening-just let instinct take over.

He sniffed her brown wolf a little, and she his sleek black fur with a grey streak in it.

They circled each other, then laid down next to each other in the soft grass of the forest floor.

Artemis looked at them strangely.

"Odd, I would not think a daughter of Zeus and a son of Poseidon could be mates." she said.

That got Percy to snap out of it.

He shifted back to human, thankfully still wearing his clothes-although his shirt was mysteriously missing.

"What do you mean by mates?" he asked incredulously.

Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Oh nothing, just the two wolves made for each other. Share thoughts, feel and heal each others wounds, is impossible to lie to. That kind of thing."

"What? I've barely even met this girl. I don't feel any of her feelings. I haven't said anything through her mind. What the heck? I'm barely over Annabeth for howling out loud!"

Artemis gave him a wry smile. "Did you just say howling?"

"Sorry My Lady, wolf on the brain."

"Ok, well the thoughts should have connected instantly but sometimes it takes a while to fully connect. It took one pair of mates over there a full two hours after they met."

"_Two hours?!"_

"Welcome to pack life Perce." Nico said.

**A/N: I know, its really short. I swear all the other chapters will be at least 1,000 words each from now on if not more. I am **_**really **_**sorry. ****If you want to know why this is late then read the next paragraph. If not, see you in a couple weeks.**

**I am really sorry about not updating, but school is really stressful right now. I've had to deal with a lot of teasing for some reason, which I dealt with 3****rd**** through 8****th**** grade so I had to try stop that immediately. Just the usual, people taunting me with my personal information and going by me and coughing to cover themselves saying "Trash" and things like that. Not a big deal or a lot but hey, as my one shot is titled "A Little Goes a Long Way." Also I have been trying to keep straight A's (To you British people that's a 93% and above in all seven classes) and have been doing Community Service, Spanish Club, Beta Club, Architecture Club, JROTC, and Drill Team along with a lot of homework. I am also a Girl Scout working on a Gold Award and my parents have been going through a divorce. I have three stories I am working on. Please cut me a little slack. **


End file.
